


Good Boy

by VoidofRoses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Yuugi and Seto have a very fucked up relationship, allusions to past prideshipping and puzzleshipping if u squint, that's literally the only way I can write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: It was sad how it was so much easier to pretend in the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this around NYE and then got sick. Majorly sick. So have a rivalshipping fic in the only way I can ship it; with Yuugi domming the hell out of Seto (also I suck at writing Seto)
> 
> Not the same universe as Yes, Sir.

“He wouldn't want you sulking around in an office all evening.”

Seto looked up from his work, head lifted just the bare minimum to be able to see who was in his doorway even if he knew the voice. Yuugi leaned against the door frame, two glasses in his hands filled with white sparkling wine, and he checked the frame with his hip, leaning away in order to walk further into the office. Blue eyes glanced away from him, slim fingers placing one of the glasses down next to his computer and sliding it over.

“Is there something important you needed, Yuugi? Because I have piles of paperwork to finish that won't do themselves.” He didn't even look at the glass of wine, fingers tapping away at the holographic keyboard. He heard Mutou sigh as he sat on the desk, but he did look out the corner of his eye to watch one leather clad leg cross over the other. Internally, he winced, and against his better judgement he reached to take hold of the glass stem, murmuring a thank you.

“Not particularly.” Yuugi leaned forward slightly, his own glass in one hand and leaning the other down on the pine desk. His own eyes, Seto noticed, had a slightly sad quality to them that drifted in and out over the last eight years. “Even if I did, you wouldn't be interested, would you?” he murmured, glass raised to his lips as he tilted his head back to take a sip. “Kaiba-kun, how long are you going to keep this up?”

“Keep what up?” Seto reclined back in his chair, fingers wrapped around the neck of his glass, shoulders not relaxed from the stiff state they had been in since he first heard Yuugi's voice and eyes cast towards the computer screen, tapping his chin with his free hand.

“ _Seto_.” The use of his name made his head snap up, like a sharp jolt of electricity had just run through him. His gaze drifted away from the screen, finally, to look at the young man sitting on his desk. Yuugi gave him a _look_. That kind of look he gave him when he was about to be reprimanded for something. The smaller man swung his legs around and perched himself on the edge of Seto’s desk, pressing one booted foot on the chair between his legs and smiling benignly as he set the wine glass down and crossed his arms over his knee. “What have I said about this?”

“That I shouldn't… _Sir_.” The word came out in a sneer and Seto barely had time to stop himself before he felt fingers slide under his chin, lifting his head up so that he can look at Yuugi's face and that expression. That kind of expression that's so Him and at the same time completely one hundred percent Yuugi.

“Shouldn't _what_?”

“Act like He didn't exist,” was the murmur that finally came from his mouth, lips poked to form a duck face by the thumb and forefinger prodding into his cheeks. “Or work so hard.”

Yuugi hummed before he let go of the other man's chin, wiping a small bit of drool that got onto his thumb on the desk before reaching back, saving the program and closing the laptop. He completely ignored the thunderous look that he got from Seto, instead crossing his leg over the other again and curving his hands around the rim of the desk. “Good boy,” he finally said, one foot swinging lightly in the air before it came to stop just before his crotch. Yuugi tilted his foot, the tip of his boot pressing gently against and rolling over the seat of Seto’s pants. “But not good enough.” His fingers left the desk and reached, threading themselves through his tie and pulling him forward with it. “Do we need a lesson repeated?”

“No, Sir.” Seto closed his eyes, trying not to let the small thrill of excitement show as he tilted his head, hands clenched around the armrests of the chair. He licked his lips, opening his eyes until they were half mast. “Please forgive me. I lost track of time.”

“I suppose that's a reasonable excuse,” Yuugi said with a small hum to his voice, fingers playing with the tie he held in a grip that wasn't as gentle as it looked. His gaze flickered to the other man's face, searching, before he slid his foot away from the growing bulge, joining his other to cross at the ankle under the desk. “But you kept me waiting, Seto.”

“Please tell me how I can appease you, Sir.” Every word that dripped from his mouth, he cringed internally at. They had been playing this game for a while now, and Seto always lost. Always. Because when Yuugi made him look at him, made his intentions clear, he lost his will. Yuugi's finger hooked through the knot of the tie, unravelling it flawlessly like he'd practiced it a thousand times before. _Had_ practiced it before, because Seto had caused every single one of those practices by even so much as displeased him in the slightest.

“Get up and turn around.” Yuugi remained seated on the desk, so it was obvious that he wasn't going anywhere. Slowly, the taller man stood, undoing the first couple of buttons on his dress shirt as he did so, before he dropped to his knees with his back to Yuugi. The plush carpet of his office dug into them, softened by his work pants, and he felt a leg curl over his shoulder, foot curling inward and angling itself ever so slightly before it tugged him back. Silk fell over his eyes, binding him to darkness bar the lights as his tie was tied around his head, another one – he could only presume Yuugi's – wrapped around his wrists and tying them behind his back.

“Stay.”

The leg was gone and so was Yuugi's presence, and then the lights flooding the corners of his makeshift blindfold were turned off, the office becoming shrouded in darkness. Not even the city lights beyond the floor to ceiling windows peeked through. Seto's hands clenched in the tie binding them together, forcing himself to stay rooted on the floor, and then he felt a second pair of hands – so much smaller than his own – glide across the skin of his jaw and a kiss press itself to his head.

“Good boy.” For one stark, almost desperate moment, he thought that Yuugi's voice had dropped in tenor. But that wasn't possible, and the fleeting thought was gone before he could grasp it and disappointment filled him. There was a rustle of boots, and then the leg was back over his shoulder, this time from the direction of his chair. The foot hooked itself behind his head, and Seto can _definitely_ feel the rough material that pressed against his neck. He shuffled forward, using his nose to press against and follow the leg back to its owner, chin hitting the leather seating of the office chair. A hand curled in his hair, petting, and a low voice murmured through the dark.

“Suck me off, _Kaiba_. Then we'll see how I feel about your misbehaviour.”

The use of his last name made him shiver, the sound of it so familiar with the tone used. He mutters out a confirmation noise before the grip in his hair made him gasp it out. Seto tilted forward, following his nose to where he could smell leather and something that was uniquely _Yuugi_. His cock was out already, saving him the trouble of fishing it out of his pants, and he pressed his lips to the underside, kissing there and dragged his mouth up, tongue tracing the vein.

Yuugi sat back in the seat with a sigh, leaning his head on his hand as he let his other feel the taller man's movements through the grip he had in his hair. Sometimes, just sometimes, he needed to act like Him in order to get Seto under control. It wasn't healthy in the slightest, but neither was Seto's obsession, and yet he'd agreed to it when they'd entered this relationship. Maybe some part of him missed Him too, still, but he liked to think of himself as over it. It had been some ten years now. He should be.

It was sad how it was so much easier to pretend in the dark.

Hooking his other leg over Seto's shoulder, a wet tongue swept over the head of his cock, sinking back into the plush leather of the chair with a small sigh as he reached to take hold of one wine glass, not really caring whose it was. He'd brought them both in with something specific in mind anyway. Yuugi tilted his head back, taking a sip and pursing his lips around the rim of the glass with a small hiss as Seto did that thing with his tongue to his balls. Using a foot, he shifted his mouth back away from his cock for a moment by pressing it to his oesophagus, before he shifted himself and lowered the wine glass.

The liquid was cool on his cock, dripping down smoothly as he gently nudged Seto back forward. He ran his fingers through brown hair, watching his dick disappear before relaxing his grip in the tresses underneath it. “Drink up,” he purred, pulling on his hair. The response was a tongue lapping at the tip before Seto swallowed him down part way, feeling the other man's throat relax around him.

Wine hit Seto's tongue when he wrapped his lips around Yuugi's cock, the taste heady and creating a different one on his tastebuds with the combination of the smaller man's musk. His sense of smell and taste were overwhelmed, nostrils flaring when his nose hit dark pubes before he pulled back and dragged his tongue along the underside, following the thick vein that sat there. Yuugi's dick was familiar, at the very least, a comforting thought in the dark. Seto lowered his head, taking one of his balls into his mouth and sucking urgently before resuming his previous position, tongue dipping against the slit and licking the head.

Yuugi's hand left his head, the only detail of his presence being the dick in front of his face and the legs stretched casually over his shoulders. If not for the heavy weight and scent, he would've believed he was alone in the room. Seto inhaled and sunk down on the other man's cock, taking him fully into his mouth and down his throat this time and earning a moan.

The sound of a drawer sliding open caught his attention and Seto tilted his head up, only to be pushed back down as he heard the fingers of Yuugi's other hand feeling around. He pulled up again, gasping over the tip with a cough before speaking. “Second drawer, Sir.”

Yuugi hummed and closed the one he had open, dropping his legs from Seto's shoulders and leaning over him to see if he was right. His hand closed around a bottle of lube, hidden in the back from prying eyes. Tugging on the collar of the other man's ruffled dress shirt, he got him to rise and walk on his knees to the side, then spun the chair around and stood. Seto was shoved back up into the chair in his place, and he felt rather than saw the smaller duelist lean in to kiss him.

It was raw, hungry and demanding all at once. All things that Seto wouldn't have associated with Yuugi Mutou once upon a time. And yet here he was proving him wrong, sliding into his lap and using the collar of his shirt to control his movements as they kissed, in lieu of an actual collar. Yuugi pressed him against the plush backing of his chair, not seeming to mind as he tasted himself on Seto's tongue. Deft fingers started tugging at his work pants, and Seto pulled his head back from the kiss, smirk crossing his lips just briefly. “How much did you drink before coming up?” A reprimanding nip to his neck made him gasp. “Sir?”

“None of your business.” And Yuugi meant that, tugging the fly of his pants open and pulling Seto's slacks down for him, shimmying off his lap to do so and let them pool around his ankles before shucking them off and away completely, his boxers with them. A click of the lube cap open and shut let him know what was going on before he felt a slick finger prodding his entrance, causing his legs to twitch and he delivered a swift kick to Yuugi's side.

The sharp crack of a hand across his ass was the retaliation, before Yuugi grabbed hold of the leg that had lashed out at him, gripping it around the calf. “ _Two_ strikes,” he said with a small growl in the back of his throat, shifting his finger around inside the taller man. “ _Really_ , Seto.”

“Sorry, Sir.” He gasped, feeling the second finger join the first. “Reflexes.”

Yuugi hummed and twisted his fingers, prodding his lover's entrance to open and rubbing the calf under the grip of his other hand soothingly. He believed it, so there was no need to reprimand him. For now of course. His fingers scissored and stretched Seto, before he slipped his ring finger in after making sure that there was sufficient enough space. The brunet underneath him grunted, cold seeping into his skin before the fingers were pulled away.

It was swift, sudden but expected. Yuugi's cock entered him with a sharp thrust, no gentleness to it which was their preferred method. The fingers of his other hand slid up Seto's thigh, cupping under his knee where he could feel it, gripping as he started fucking him open. Yuugi leaned forward, his mouth pressing to the taller man's collarbone and pressing kisses up the skin to his neck and jawline, murmuring into his ear.

“You're so fucking tight. Even after all the times I fuck you, you're still fucking tight.”

His answer was a guttural moan, deep and throaty from his lover as Seto arched in his chair, fingers gripping into the leather where they were bound behind his back. If people could see through the office window even from this high up, he didn't care. Not really. That was how it was affecting him, this brutal fucking. Yuugi nipped at the skin under his jaw, nose pushing into his throat as his hips moved, noises being drawn from his lover's mouth. Long legs hooked over his shoulders, heels digging into his back as he continued, mouth pressing into a thin line and biting his bottom lip before he released a groan, feeling fingers wrap around his cock, slick with lube. Yuugi's hand flexed around his dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts in a way that made Seto moan wantonly, head pressing into the back of the chair. “A-ah…”

“ _Louder_ , Seto,” was the murmur in his ear, a deep purr making Yuugi sound like Him for a vague minute, his brain too busy wrapping around the fucking to make any sense. “I want the secretary outside the door to hear you.”

“S-Sir.” The brunet moaned, this time louder, into his ear just like he wanted, feeling a smile pressed against his skin before Yuugi thrust deeper, the response a resounding yell as he hit that particular spot. Having found Seto's sweet spot, he started aiming there, hands sliding down to spread his ass open as he fucked him.

It didn't take much more. On edge and reeling from a fuck like this one, Seto came, thick ropes covering Yuugi's hand as he stroked him and more slipping under and over his bunched up shirt. Then, Yuugi groaned and released himself, spilling hot into Seto's body as he pressed his face into the other man's chest. Breathing was all he heard for a moment, heavy and hot against his skin, before he felt Yuugi pull away and out.

Light flooded underneath his blindfold before it was pulled down, causing him to blink at the sudden brilliance. Yuugi was in his lap then, pressing kisses to his neck and fingers sliding under his shirt. “I don't want to have a repeat of this. Am I understood, Seto?”

“Yes, Sir,” he murmured, feeling much like a reprimanded child as fingers slid behind him to undo the tie around his wrists. Yuugi lifted his hand, wrapping his own through it as he peppered kisses against the skin to his wrist.

“Good boy.”


End file.
